Lovely and deadly
by shadow656
Summary: Raven misses slade so much so she goes to find him but will robin stop her?
1. missing him

It was snowing at the titnas tower everyone was happy except for a yoing girl who spent all day in her room crying abut someone she loved who went missing her name is raven roth she cried and beged the gods to bring back her slade but nothing happend so she went to the main computer in the middile of the night to look up any information on slades wereabouts but nothing then the door opend and in came robin raven hated robin he was the reason slade was gone so robin asked "Hey raven what are you doing up so late?" she just stared at him with an angry look but he did not notice it so he left and fell down the staris she thought that was funny so she went to bed and dreamd of slade.

Raven woke the next morning and got up she got dressed and went to eat everyone was there eating and talking so she walked over to the stove and warmed up some tea her friend starefire was siting next to robin they were dateing alot cyborg and beast boy were arguing over the car that cyborg build well raven tought this is really boring so she went to her room and got a good book to read after finishing it she looked out the window and saw nothing but snow were are you slade she tought i miss you so much so she decided to go looking for him and bring him home to her she got everyting she needed and wrote a note telling everyone why she left and who she was looking for ounce she got done she flew out of the tower in search of her true love.

Robin was furious starfire kept trying to calm him down "I cant belive it, why would she go and find a pshycopath and love him?" "robin starfire said "please calm down dont be so hard on her she really loves him give her a chnece." "Yea cyborg said " come on it cant be all bad let her be happy for ounce." beast boy was asleep and did not here what was happening robin had it "Come on titans were going to find her." he said angrly it wasnt going to turn out good and not for the better either.


	2. found him

Raven enjoyed being out of the tower she started at the warehouse were slade use to live ounce she got there nothing it was empty raven looked in all the rooms nothing no slade she soon started to cry and scream out slades name then she heard a noise and saw slade almost hanging himself raven ran as fast as she could she got to him in time and got him down she looked at him full of worry "slade please dont leave me!" she beg "raven?" slade asked "yes its me i missed you so much." "i miseed you to." slade said raven carried slade to the bedroom and laid him down she checked his body for scars and damage there was a lot of it raven said "slade why did you leave me alone?" "i wanted you to be happy." slade said "im only happy if your here with me." raven said so she held on to him tight not letting him go at all so she climbed into bed with him and kissed him "i love you slade so much." raven said "i love you to very much." slade said and kissed her she didnt want the kiss to stop they just laid in bed holding eachother tightly as it got colder raven could not get enough of slade she kept pushing into him tighter and tighter "its okay raven im not going anywere promise." slade said so they talked aobut what was happeining in their lives "im pretty sure robin must be angry by now." "i dont care he is not getting anywere near you my love i promise." slade said so both felt sleepy and dose off in eachothers arms enjoying the moment for ever they were truly happy but at the tower robin was planning something horrible for slade and raven and it wasnt going to be good.


	3. staying with you

Rave woke up and found herself in Slade's bed she smiled at him while he was sleeping peacefully Raven started kissing his neck and trying to wake him up which was working because his eye open instantly looking up at the source of his problem he just smiled and got up "Good morning." Slade said "Good morning to you to." raven said and she leanedin to kiss him and he kissed back "So what do you want to do today?" raven asked eagerly "I don't knowwhy don't we just lay in bed all day and never get out." Slade said Raven leaned in to kiss him and got out of bed and went to the shower Slade was thinking of what had happened raven went looking for him and loved him then an explosion happened and Slade ran to the window and saw robin all by himself trying to bring down the door so Sladegot his clothes on and told Raven he had to take care of a problem so he went to go deal with Robin.

Robin,trying his best to bring down the thick metal door was becoming an issue then Slade came out to confront him "So Robin what do you want?" Slade asked with his evil voice "I want you to let go of Raven right now!" he said in very angry tone "Why robin look how much happier she is know can't you see that?" Slade asked "All i see is a madman leave her alone." Robin said "Robin maybe it should be you who leaves her alone." Slade said so robin got out his staff and Slade got his out also and both dueledSlade took the first swing nailing robin in the gut with great force robin backed up a little and ran full speed at Slade screaming Slade dodged it and got Robin again so Robin had to use a grenade on Slade which blew Slade in to the building hurting him badly but he fought the pain and continued on fighting.

Raven heard the sound outside and ran to the window and saw Slade and Robin fighting and it looked like Robin was winning so Raven ran out to stop him she unleashed her Powers on Robin to stop him "Why are you doing this?" Raven asked "I'm trying to save you from this maniac come on Raven hurry before he wakes up!" Robin said urgently "NO I'm staying with Slade i love him and you can't stop me." and with that she launched him into a building wall which finally made him give up "I will bring you back i swear it!" and with that he left in a huff so Raven carried Sladeinside form the cold "Are you okay Slade?" Raven asked "Yes I'm fine love." "Good." she said so trough the day they just spend the day walking around the city looking at all the shops so after a day of shopping and fun Slade decided dinner should be served dinner was good Slade did a very good job on it Raven was impressed and so they walked over to the bedroom and got ready for bed Raven changed into a night gown only for Slade so they climbed into bed held each other tightly "Good night I love you." Raven said as she kissed him "Good night to you to I love you to." and with that he kissed her very passionately and held her close never leaving her and tomorrow would bring something great to them.


	4. wedding

Raven looked down at her tummy she felt proud and happy that she was going to have a baby and then there was the wedding she could not wait to marry the man that she loved so she and starfire went to the gown shop and were looking through the dresses "So what do you think about this?" Raven asked it was a white long pretty dress "I love it you should get it." Starfire said and Raven did "Will you come to the wedding Starfire?" Raven asked "Of course i will." Starfire said so ounce they got to the tower they gave each other a hug and said goodbye.

Slade was walking down the street thinking on all that was happening to him he was going to get married to the greatest woman in the world and he was going to be a father so he went to the tuxedo shop to get a suit he found one that he liked and paid for it and left as he continued to walk he kept thinking on what Robin was saying abouthow he was going to get raven back he was never going to let that happen ever so he decided to ignore it besides knowing Robin if he ever hurt Raven or the baby he would be dead so he finally got home and went inside "Raven im home." he said "Slade come here." Raven said from the living room Slade walked into the living room and was greeted with a dinner and his soon to be wife with a smile on her face "Welcome home love." she said "Raven you did not have to do this for me." Slade said "But i wanted to, come here." Raven said so as they were eating Raven asked "Are wedding is tomorrow right?" Raven asked "Yes it is love." Slade said so ounce they got done they sat on the couch and wathced a few movies Slade bent down low to hear and feel Raven's tummy he could feel the baby kicking he smiled at her and kissed her she kissed him back "This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Slade said truthfully "This is also the greatest thing that has happed to me to." Raven said so they were getting tired and Slade carried Raven to the bed and laid her down she grabbed a hold of Slade and brought himdown to the bed and they feel asleep in eachothers arms.

The wedding was beautiful full of joy Slade stood in his suit looking all nervous everyone was there Beastboy Cyborg Starfire all the bad guys and most of all the good guys except for Robin thank goodness he tought, the organ started playing and Raven came out Slade could not believe it she was so beautiful she walked down the iale and looked up at Slade he was so handsome she tought ounce both of them got to the podium Raven's mother Aerial looked at both of them proudly and she spoke "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in marriage now then do you Slade Wilson take Raven Roth to be your wife to hold forever?" "Yes I do." he said "And do you Raven Roth take Slade Wilson to be your husband to hold forever?" "Yes i do." she said "Now by the power bested in me i know pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." and with that it was done after a year of being split apart now it was over they could finally live the life that they wanted and their kiss was sweet and passionate and tomorrow would bring them and even greater gift.


	5. loving eachother

Raven woke up at first she tought Slade was in bed she leaned over to hold him but he wasn't there she looked all around the room for him so she got up and went into the computer room and found him there looking up something so she walked up to him and held him snuggling-her face into his neck Slade smiled and looked up "Good morning my dear Raven." "Good morning Slade." "Did you sleep well?" Slade asked "Of course I always sleep good when im with you." Raven said "So what are you looking for"? Raven asked "Looking for a new weapon I need." Slade said Raven just smiled at him she loved him so much "Want to join me for a shower?" she asked "With pleasure." Slade said so they decided to have some fun after getting cleaned Slade went ahead and carried Raven to the bed all ready for sleep Raven grabbed Slade and brought him down to the bed holding himand he was holding her this was want they wanted on their honeymoon it was perfect for them dinner dancing it was perfect and the best part was the baby which they found out raven was going to have and boy and a girl they just could not wait for it to happen it will be the best thing in their lives.


	6. good life

During their marriage they were happy together they loved every minute of it Slade was still into organized crime Raven helped him out alot they were good as a team as long as they stayed together nothing could tear them apart Robin had tried to get them many times but failedgreatly so he gave up and left them alone for good Raven still stayed in touch with her friends she was glad to know they were doing alright and they were glad for her also Raven was feeling strange things during her time preagnet but she was glad to know Slade was their for her.

During the middle of the night Raven soon started screaming and crying Slade woke and looked at her Raven said "Its time." she said Slade quickly grabbed all that they need for the hospital and he helped Raven into the limo and told the driver "To the hospital FAST!" he said after a few minutes of a fast drive they made it and quickly got her to a room and got Raven all preparedSlade stayed with her trough it all so after alot of screaming it came to a stop Raven was tired and worn out she looked at the baby "Its a girl." the doctor said and handed the baby to Raven who looked so happy right now Slade came in and saw he walked over to the bed and kissed Raven "How are you feeling?" Slade asked "Im feeling better." Raven said "She is beautiful what are we going to name her?" Slade asked "Lets name her Mist." "Yes I like that." "Would you like to hold her?" Raven asked handing the baby to Slade so he picked her up and held her close she looked so cute she opened her eyes and saw her father she smiled and started giggling and she grabbed his finger and felt it then she wanted her mother so Slade gave Mist back to her mother and Raven fed her.

After a great 5 years their beautiful daughtur was growing she loved her parents and they loved her Slade did everythng he could to make them both happy and Raven read to her every night this was the greatest thing that could ever happend to them Raven could stiil remeber the day she found him and loved him and she would never forget it at all ounce they put littile Mist to bed and kissed her goodnight then they went to bed to be togeather and happaly ever after.


End file.
